The proposal has four primary goals: 1. An increase in funded research projects completed or in progress by members of the faculty of the School. 2. Improvement of resources in the School which supports the research efforts of the faculty. 3. The communication of research findings, methodologies, resources, and applications within the faculty, throughout the nursing and health care community in Colorado and the Western Region, and across the nation. 4. The identification and development of clinical sites for nursing research so that nursing faculty and agency nursing personnel can increase research activities. Objectives and methods include the establishment of a research center with consultative resources available, workshops and symposia which both instruct in research methods and share research findings, and a strong emphasis within the faculty for funded research proposals by increasing the number of faculty members who have such proposals through recruitment and assistance in attaining funding.